


A Collection of Music-Inspired Kylux One-Shots

by kciel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Force Choking, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadism, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kciel/pseuds/kciel
Summary: The title speaks for itself.WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TLJ. EACH INDIVIDUAL ONE-SHOT WILL BE LABELED IN ITS SUMMARY AS SUCH IF IT CONTAINS SPOILERS.





	A Collection of Music-Inspired Kylux One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> FOR CHAPTER 1
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING
> 
> In the notes of each chapter, there will be a warning if the one-shot contained in that chapter has spoilers for TLJ. If there is no header stating such, there are no spoilers for that particular one shot. 
> 
> WARNING: TLJ SPOILERS
> 
> Each note will also contain what song the one-shot was inspired by. In this particular note, the summary will also be contained after the song title.
> 
> Holy Mountains - System of a Down
> 
> Summary: Kylo Ren is paranoid of those around him, despite desiring some form of a trusting relationship. However, the one person he desires is someone he cannot have, not unless he rids himself of the ones standing in his way.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please enjoy. Remember, this first one-shot DOES contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.

I heard the screams in the darkness, shouting at me to wake up. My body felt hot and rigid as if I were burning, slowly roasting over an open fire, my skin charred black. 

Wake up, they screamed, wake up or be consumed! 

My eyes were pried open, greeted with the green glow of a familiar saber, an eerie shadow of a man creeping over me. When I saw the light reflected in his glare, I knew what he had come to do, and I felt the burning sensation within me growing stronger.

Instinct took over. I made a grab for the saber at my bedside and slashed at the shadow with no hesitation, pulling the hut down on top of my attacker with a single hand movement.

Next thing I knew, I was running, burning, killing, but mostly running.

“Ren.”

I had to get away.

“Ren.”

Or they would kill me.

“Ren! Wake up!”

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open. The general was standing over me, glowering down at my half-nude body. His eyes were squinted, frowning at me with disdain.

I sat up. My head ached, and I felt somewhat nauseous. I had only slept for a couple of hours, but it felt as if I had never fallen asleep. I was in a bit of a daze, gazing into the green of Hux’s eyes and remembering the glow of the saber reflected in Luke’s murderous stare.

But I knew he wouldn’t try to kill me the way Luke had—not here, at least. I had control over him, and he knew that. I could kill him here and now if I really wanted to, and no one would bat an eye—except perhaps Phasma. But I wouldn’t kill him. Not unless he gave me a reason to, anyway. 

General Hux was the only one that was ever honest about his feelings towards me, and I loved to torture him with the fact that he had no control over me despite that. I loved humiliating him and putting him in his place, as if his world revolved around mine. Even as he lectured me about sleeping on the job, he knew I could shut him up at the lift of a finger, and I loved it.

So, I did it. I grew tired of his voice contributing to the ringing in my ears and decided it’d be better off used in a more appealing way. Instead of his nagging voice, the air was now filled with the sweet sound of his choked gasps as I used the Force to close his windpipe. With a motion of my hand, I dragged his body closer to me, examining his face as those green eyes of his began to bulge out of his skull. Then, I let go.

He collapsed on his knees before me, gasping for the air I had deprived him of. Nevertheless, he still managed to look up at me with pure loathing in his eyes. I loved that look of his and the raw hatred that accompanied it. Those green eyes held nothing but aggression and violence, like Luke’s saber.

I knew they were all out to kill me. Those past Jedi, the Supreme Leader, and now the girl and Skywalker. All of them. But at the very least, Hux was honest about it.

We were the same in a way, wanting control, consumed by hatred. We wanted the Jedi and all those who opposed us wiped clean from the galaxy. But more importantly, we wanted to rule the world that had tormented us.

I could see it in his eyes, in his mind. The pain. The suffering. The screams. I wondered briefly if the screams had led me here, to him. I reached out, and I knew he felt me because of his stare, a vein visibly throbbing in his forehead as he struggled desperately to keep me out. He was hiding from me, but I was determined—I almost found him, a remnant of the past I wanted to see.

But suddenly, I lost him. My head felt heavy like a weight, and he seemed to notice my struggle as I grimaced, holding my head in my hands. Slowly and cautiously, he stood, gazing at me with curiosity but making no further moves.

I was surprised when I felt his hands touch my face. He appeared to be examining me, as if he only now realized there was something off—that I was dazed, weak. When I looked in his eyes again, I saw what seemed to be a touch of concern, so I remained still, unflinching as I allowed his fingers to comb through the sweaty locks of black hair. As his hands descended to my bare shoulders, I leaned my forehead against his chest. The contact distracted me from the heaviness I felt splitting my head.

I knew well that it was not safe to do this. Hux did carry weapons on him, after all. He could easily kill me in my vulnerable state, but somehow, I knew even with the threat lingering, he wouldn’t do it, not with guards outside my door. If he killed me here and now, he’d be found out too easily. He wouldn’t risk damaging his reputation for a petty victory that would guarantee him death. 

No, the General was much too smart for that, wasn’t he? He’d only kill me if I was truly defenseless. He may have hated Force-users, but he knew well enough to be wary of them. 

My ears perked up at the sound of his voice.

“I believe you may have a migraine from the stress of the battle.” He whispered, his hands gently digging into my shoulders in an attempt to massage them, “I get them a lot.”

I looked up at him. His face was closer to mine than usual, so close I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin. 

I suddenly wanted more from him. More than the looks. More than the torture. More than the fleeting moments of brushing skin or passing words. More than the fear. 

I leaned forward, but we never touched.

Something inside my head snapped, like an alarm signal. Without explaining myself, I forced him out of the room, hearing him collapse on the hard floor outside my chambers as the doors banged shut behind him. I was breathing heavily, my arm outstretched. Slowly, I lowered my hand—the burning sensation was back.

I knew what I wanted—what I needed—but I couldn’t have it.

Then, I felt it—what I had been dreading. She was watching me. I wondered briefly if she had seen what happened. 

“I’d rather not to do this right now.” She sighed, frustrated. 

“Yeah, me too.” I said flatly, my mind lingering on the general and what his lips might have felt like.

I knew what was happening. I knew Snoke wanted me to convince her to join our cause. That’s why we were connected the way we were, in our most vulnerable moments, no less. He wanted us to build a bond of sorts.

But I only wanted her as a weapon. And if that meant playing mind games or flaunting around my half-naked body, so be it. I knew what I wanted, and she was the only way I could get it.

I needed everyone dead. The last Jedi, the Supreme Leader, the Resistance, all of them. And if the girl wouldn’t join me, she’d be on that list too. 

The First Order would be mine, and along with it, the general.


End file.
